This Is What Family Is
by Em Dixon
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles about the gaang and life after the war. Not exactly in chronological order, and takes place at different points in my continuity.
1. Of Fire Ladies and Heirs

Of Fire Ladies and Heirs

"Hau goes everywhere with me, you know that." Zuko leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, and regarded Mai with confusion. He tilted his head to the side and smiled at her.

"Then why don't you marry him?" she shot back. She hated when he smiled like that. She glared at him over the neat piles of documents on his desk. She was _not_ going to give up this battle so easily.

"Because he can't give me any heirs," he said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders.

Mai wasn't sure what to think of all the reasons Zuko _didn't_ name.

* * *

><p>Author's note: First and foremost, because I forgot to do it when I uploaded Assassination Tango, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and favorited my stories and my profile! You guys rock so hard, and you seriously made me smile when I was losing my muse!<p>

About this fic: It is Maiko, yes, but it still takes place in my same continuity. This would be before Zuko and Katara got together. Don't ask why I thought of this. I was working on a longer fic, and this just came to mind, and it wouldn't let me go. Hau is badass, and in my mind, he looks like Roku.

**Kimberly T.** Sorry. I've written Hau's name and title so many times before it completely flew my mind when I was writing this drabble. Hau is Zuko's Chief of Staff and acts as his right hand. I'll keep it in mind for future fics, and double check everything. Thanks for pointing that out!


	2. Katara's Dress

Katara's Dress

Katara had a beautiful new dress, and Zuko swore like hell that he didn't notice the way it was cut so close and snug to her body. He didn't notice the split up to mid-thigh, or the way the collar hid her neck from him, but made her seem taller and leaner. He didn't notice the way the blue with white trim complimented her eyes or made her stand out in a crowd. He didn't notice the way it swished as she walked, long legs occasionally escaping the split. He didn't notice that pillar until he walked into it, either.


	3. Ban Hammer I

Ban Hammer I

Zuko liked to think he could trust his friends. He made sure everyone knew they had free run of the palace, even the private gardens. Consequently, he was not happy when he had to ban Sokka from the kitchens.

Food started disappearing from the kitchens. Meat, mostly.

"Sokka, please," Zuko pleaded. Sokka shrugged.

"My Lord, if this continues, the palace will be completely emptied!"

Zuko highly doubted that.

"Sokka, you are hereby banned from the kitchens. If you're caught here again, I'll think of something you don't like, then make you do it. Don't doubt my ability to do so."


	4. Ban Hammer II

Ban Hammer II

Aang had the weird notion that going to the beach was official business. As was riding Appa. As was tea at the newly opened Fire Nation location of the Jasmine Dragon. And going to Ember Island, traveling to Kiyoshi to ride the giant koi, and chatting incessantly about what their friends were doing, and putting soap in various fountains, and temporarily switching the turtleducks with rabbaroos.

Aang was lucky that _all_ Zuko did was ban Aang from his office. He had half a mind to ban him from the entire Fire Nation, but Uncle convinced him that would be bad.


	5. I'm a Girl, But I'm Also a Warrior

**I'm a Girl, But I'm Also a Warrior**

For Katara's eighteenth birthday, they gathered in the South. From Suki, a new dress, her father some of her mother's old jewelry. Toph gave her a trip to the best spa in Ba Sing Se. Iroh brought some healing teas. Sokka got her a parka like Yue's. Aang got her those adventure scrolls she'd been eyeing.

Zuko pushed over his gift: two tanto daggers in whitewood sheaths with a tidal waved carved and painted in blue. The hilt had the water tribe symbol, and the blades were engraved with images of the surf. He alone remembered she was a warrior.


	6. Ban Hammer III

**Ban Hammer III**

It hurt the most to ban his uncle, but after a concerted effort between Iroh and Katara to impose a feeding and break schedule on him, he banned them both and posted armed guards in front of the door. When Iroh sweet-talked the female guards into letting him in, Zuko's pain instantly disappeared, and he switched the women out for male guards, and banned Iroh from the entire hallway. Iroh considered it a game, and used the guards at the end of the hallway as messengers, annoying Zuko until he could take no more. As usual, Iroh won. Zuko ate.

* * *

><p>I like this Ban Hammer series. So far, this one's got to be my favorite. Iroh's awesome like that.<p> 


	7. Babies Make Everything Better

Another little one-shot. Zutara is my pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Babies Make Everything Better<strong>

"Kitten. Kitten. Katara. Wake up."

Zuko shook Katara's shoulder, then poked her in the head. She swatted his hand away, then buried her face in the pillow.

"Come on Kitten, wake up."

"Zuko, please, it's the middle of the night."

"Look."

He sat on the bed, cradling their infant son in his arms. He poked the baby in the stomach, and he smiled. When he stopped smiling, Zuko poked him again, and again the baby smiled.

"It's like pressing a button for smiles."

Katara blinked at her husband in the dim light.

"You did _not_ wake me up for that."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wanted Zuko to have a nickname for Katara, and have seen both Kat and 'Tara around the fandom. I was going through variations on her name, and went from Kat to Kitten. I totally imagine Zuko being embarrassed about calling her a nickname, so he'd only do it in private. Like right now. This made me smile the whole time I was writing it, and here's hoping it makes you smile, too.<p> 


	8. Ban Hammer IV

Ban Hammer IV

The only person he was afraid to ban from his office was his mother. It wasn't because she'd been gone for so long and he was afraid she'd disappear again. It might have had something to do with her tutting at him when he reminded Sokka that he was banned from his office and the kitchen. It certainly had everything to do with her glaring at him when he threw a Northern emissary out of his office.

It was easy to forget that she was as deadly as Ozai. He refused to be on the wrong end of her anger.


	9. Midnight Snack

Midnight Snack

"What're you doing here?"

"It's my palace. What're you doing here?"

"Getting a midnight snack."

"Didn't I ban you?"

"Meh. What're you eating?"

"Nothing you're going to get."

"Oh come on, that smells _so_ good!"

"Trust me, it is. Stop looking at me like that."

"Just give me one, please. Look, I'm begging, now."

"Get lost."

"I'll tell Katara."

"Tell her."

"You don't mean that. You didn't even eat dinner today."

"I don't mean that. She'll get between me and my dessert."

"Why're _you_ looking like that?"

"Just thinking about my dessert."

"No you're not!"

"Here."

"Oh, that _is_ good…"

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to make it as clear as possible, but in case you couldn't tell, this is Zuko and Sokka talking. Does anyone else think a Zuko/Sokka friendship can be dangerous for the world? The dessert is a creme brule. It's delicious.


	10. Siblings

Siblings

Zuko caught Azula standing in front of a mirror admiring herself in her new dress. She giggled—_giggled_—and blushed as red as the silk.

"What's his name?"

"It's—"

Azula caught herself, and then turned on her brother. She glared at him, but her glares didn't have the same malice they did before. Azula blamed her hospital stay.

"Mom!"

Later, the palace staff would tell stories about how the Lightning Princess chased the Fire Lord down the hall as he screamed for their mother to tell her Azula had a boyfriend. They were sure the apocalypse was upon them.


	11. Ban Hammer V

A/N: Depending on how you read it, this can range anywhere from K to M. I'll leave it to you to decide for yourself what their argument was about/how it went.

* * *

><p><strong>Ban Hammer V<strong>

When Katara started nagging him about how he wasn't eating enough, he banned her from his office. She was furious, and refused to speak to him for a week. Even when he started joining them for dinner again, she kept her nose in the air and her back to him.

Then she decided she should convince him that there's a very good reason she shouldn't be banned. She barged in, slammed the door, and promptly sat on Zuko's desk, ignoring his angry protest.

Their argument lasted ten minutes, and reluctantly, he unbanned her. She's the only one with that honor.


	12. Ban Hammer VI

**Ban Hammer VI**

Aang didn't know what "you are banned from this office" meant. It's not that Zuko wasn't grateful that Aang cared enough to make sure he didn't lock himself away in his office forever. He was happy that he had friends who would care about his well-being.

That didn't mean he would lift the ban barring Aang from the office. Zuko still had work that needed to be done, and Aang didn't understand quiet. The next time Aang tried to glide up to Zuko's window to get in, he found that it was locked from the inside. Zuko waved at him.


	13. Letting Go

**Letting Go**

Hakoda didn't hate Zuko. In fact, he'd become quite fond of the boy, particularly since Zuko helped Sokka bust him out of prison. He didn't mind when Zuko started asking him for personal advice. He was happy that Sokka had a close male friend who was about the same age. In truth, he was more than happy to act as a father figure for all of the children.

Hakoda _wasn't_ sure how he felt about Zuko and his daughter together. Romantically. He wasn't sure he was ready for her to be a woman yet. He still wanted his little girl.

* * *

><p>AN: One of the things that's always confused me about a lot of Zutara fics is the way people write Hakoda and Sokka in regards to Katara/Zuko. Sometimes, it's like they were still suspicious of Zuko, and he was never a part of their group. Personally, after having saved him from the Boiling Rock, I imagine Hakoda would quite like Zuko. He and Sokka would be protective of Katara, yes, but I imagine they'd think there are worse guys she could marry.


	14. Surprise!

**Surprise!  
><strong>

Katara was hoping no one noticed that she dropped dessert down her dress. She excused herself from the table and hurried into one of the palace's alcoves. When she felt sure that no one was looking, she started digging.

"What are you doing?"

She screamed and turned to find Zuko peering in at her.

"I dropped dessert down my dress."

When he found it, he popped it in his mouth.

"What? I've eaten dessert off you before."

She giggled when he started licking the melted chocolate off her cleavage.

"Whoa…"

That's how Ty Lee found out about Zuko and Katara.


	15. That Damn Play

**That Damn Play  
><strong>

"You should be thanking me," Ozai said.

"What for?"

"I hear you're going to Ember Island again. She'll make you watch that stupid play."

"She can go by herself," Zuko huffed.

"She has a way of convincing people to do what she wants. At least I gave you ten years without having to see it."

"You gave me ten years without my mother. I'd gladly watch that play with her."

"Would you now?" Ozai asked, eyebrow raised.

Zuko was quiet.

"Didn't think so."

Mutual hatred for _Love Amongst the Dragons_ was the only thing Zuko and Ozai ever bonded over.

* * *

><p>AN: This was inspired by me writing a scene where Ursa sees Love Amongst the Dragons for the first time. I also imagine Ozai referred to it as That Damn Play, or That Damn Play I See Every Year. Ursa doesn't care what you think, though. She loves that play. And Ozai knows all about the persuasive powers of his wife. First in a series about That Damn Play.


	16. Hello, Brother

**Hello, Brother  
><strong>

"Iroh."

"Ozai."

Iroh stroked his beard and smiled. "I was in a cell like that, once."

"I remember," Ozai growled. "I'm the one who put you there."

"Indeed you did." Iroh was still smiling. "I didn't stay there."

"Did you want something, or are you just here to gloat?"

"A little of both, brother. Don't get so angry."

Ozai turned his back.

"I broke out, you know."

"In case you didn't realize, I can't bend anymore."

"Oh, you misunderstand, brother. I made my escape during the eclipse. I was simply wondering why the great Phoenix King didn't do something similar."

* * *

><p>Because Iroh's bad ass like that. And I still say he broke out of jail, left Zuko a note, then broke back into jail in The Avatar and The Fire Lord.<p> 


	17. Fire Nation Hottie

**Fire Nation Hottie  
><strong>

"_That's_ your mother?"Sokka asked, shocked.

"Yeah."

"Dude, your mom's _hot_."

Zuko turned to Sokka, horrified. "Don't say that about my mother!"

"Now I know where your sister gets it from." Sokka elbowed Zuko in the side.

"Is this some sort of weird payback?"

"For what?"

"For me and Katara. And not telling you."

"Nah. I'm over that. She's happy, you're happy."

"Then why are you eyeing my mother?"

"This is because your mom's hot, and if I wasn't marrying Suki, I'd marry her and be your new daddy."

"I hate you so, so much. And I'm telling Suki."

"Wait, no!"

* * *

><p>AN: lol. I have _no _idea where this came from, other than Sokka does want a little payback. That, and Ursa's a pretty lady. Oh, and I decided to stop being lazy and put the title of the story as the chapter title. Also got to relive "Katara's Dress," which is one of my favorites.


	18. Just a Little Gift

**Just A Little Gift  
><strong>

"I was hoping you would bring me a gift back from your trip, nephew."

"We're going to Ember Island, Uncle. What could you possibly want from there?"

"The most rare and beautiful flower to have ever existed. The soil is young, fertile, and ripe for planting seeds. It is best to start now, so they do not have to mature in the heat." Iroh looked hopeful. "It will make our lives more fulfilled."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just be normal and ask us to have children?"

"I thought you wouldn't like me interfering in your private life."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, Uncle. I imagine him to have his hands clasped and a wistful look on his face. Zuko, of course, would look annoyed and unamused.


	19. Showdown

**Showdown  
><strong>

Iroh was spending a lot of time with Ursa lately, but that's ok. Jun wasn't threatened at all. She kept him _more_ than satisfied. Plus, she let him buy all the gaudy junk he wanted.

"Ursa," Jun said by way of greeting.

"Hi. You must be Jun."

"Yeah. Iroh's girlfriend." It was the only time she would ever refer to herself as such. Ursa's smile wavered.

"Oh? He didn't say he had a girlfriend."

Left that out, did he? Jun crossed her arms. Someone was in _big_ trouble.

"Yeah, well, he does." Damn old man turning her into a softie.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, who'd like to see _that _fight? Iroh also might find that he's not allowed in their house. Guess he'll be rooming at Zuko's :( And Iroh would have totally opened a Jasmine Dragon in the capitol. What? It's not to watch his nephew. No, this is to bring good tea to the world. Yes. *shifty eyes*


	20. Bath Time

**Bath Time  
><strong>

"My bath won't run itself, Aang."

Aang sighed. He looked at the floor, stealing quick glances at her pregnant stomach.

"But don't you have maids for that kind of thing?"

"Oh, forgive me," Azula said dramatically, one hand on her hip, the other on her heart. "I thought you were the _kind_ Avatar who impregnated people and then took good care of them. I'll just waddle off somewhere, I guess."

If it was possible, Aang slumped even further. "You like your water hot, right?"

"Steaming."

Azula decided she liked Aang. She didn't even mind that he was humoring her sometimes.

* * *

><p>AN: In preparation for my Aangzula fic. If you're confused about why Azula's pregnant, I would suggest reading "One Mistake" and "Consequences that Follow." "5 Years" is also related (Azula's time in the hospital), but not exactly required. Since Aang's all into forgiving people and second chances, I imagine he might have taken rehabbed Azula on as a pet project. No pun intended. So! Do Aang and Azula have a boy or a girl? I'm torn, and could work it either way.

And I should totally start noting which of my fics are related to events in other fics, and I hope you guys find it enjoyable to read about an event in a one shot/longer story, then read about the event itself. It's one of the reasons I liked this whole continuity idea.


	21. Fire Lady Spits Fire

**Fire Lady Spits Fire  
><strong>

If Fire Lord Zuko was scared of her, the servants reasoned, the council should be scared, too. He survived great injury, and still took on the traditional Challenge of Strength, even though he was still injured. She was a master of her element, and had become proficient with the tanto knives she'd been gifted. She alone had kept the teens together through the last year of the war, and even Mistress Yina, Head of Household Staff, who ruled the palace servants with an iron fist deferred to her. Why those stuffy council members defied their Fire Lady was beyond them.

* * *

><p>AN: The Challenge of Strength was an idea I originally had where the newly crowned Fire Lord must prove that he is strong enough to protect his nation in a series of fights. People could sign up to be challengers, and they'd challenge the Fire Lord to a fight in an arena with spectators, of course, and the Fire Lord would have to defeat these challengers. I hadn't thought much about consequences of losing the Challenge of Strength, which is why it's never made another appearance. Still, I like this drabble, so I decided to upload it.


	22. The Rarest Flowers

**The Rarest Flowers**

Zuko lay on his back in the nursery. Five-year-old Kurzu was sleep on his chest, two-year-old Ira nestled in his arm, her twin Khan was lying on Zuko's head, drooling in his hair, and one-year-old Kya was lying across his neck. He sighed, but not too loudly. They hadn't intended to have the children so closely together, and it was exhausting (like now), but there were these sweet moments he wouldn't trade for the world.

Katara came in and snuggled up to his free side.

"I'm covered in babies," he whispered.

"Well, I hope you've got room for one more…"

* * *

><p>AN: We all need more fluff in our lives! Five is quite a bit, but Ursa and Iroh are thrilled. Zuko and Katara did bring him back that rare flower from Ember Island at least _once._


	23. One Too Many

**One Too Many  
><strong>

"Mommy, if we don't like the baby, can we take it back?"

Zuko and Katara turned to look at their four-year-old son, Kurzu.

"It doesn't exactly work like that, hun," Katara said. She was due any day; nine months ago was the time to be asking that question. Besides, four wasn't a bad number.

"The twins cry too much!" Kurzu was making his sad face.

"I thought they were your babies?" Zuko asked, picking up the child.

"Can we take them back, too?"

Katara intervened before Zuko caved. "After this we'll be done, right Zuko?"

Silence.

"_Right_, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed.

* * *

><p>AN: Once he gets the hang of it, I imagine Zuko would love his steambabies to no end. Even if they do stampede through the palace. Plus I imagine him being a total sucker for some things, and his kids would know how to manipulate him.


	24. Ghost

**Ghost**

Hers was a face he never thought he would see again. So much about her had remained the same. She was still beautiful, still poised, still thoughtful, still passionate. But her eyes weren't as kind as he remembered; it wasn't quite hate he saw there, but there was a fire and an anger waiting just under the surface.

"Ursa…"

"Ozai."

She was holding the lunch tray and her words were clipped. She looked over him, made him ashamed of his appearance.

"You were my good luck charm," he said quietly.

She sighed sadly, but at least she didn't look away.

* * *

><p>AN: Who else thinks Ursa and Ozai must have a horrendously complicated relationship?


	25. Obsessed

**Obsession  
><strong>

"Zuko, I've just had the most amazing idea for your wedding!"

Ursa closed the office door and sat in the chair across from Zuko.

"You and Katara remind me of a pair of famous lovers. It could be a theme for your wedding."

"Mom, Oma and Shu are an Earth Kingdom thing. I don't want to push the council more than I have to."

"Another pair of lovers."

Zuko groaned. "Mom, please!"

"But Zuko, a red dragon and a blue dragon, lovers struggling to be together."

There was no dissuading her. He kept the dragon idea and ditched the rest.

* * *

><p>AN: I really wish they'd told us what _Love Amongst the Dragons_ was about. I'm pretending it's another Oma/Shu thing. And maybe, just maybe, Ursa does this stuff because she's amused at how upset Zuko gets. Like he was traumatized or something.


	26. Love Amongst a Play

**Love Amongst a Play  
><strong>

Zuko found a way to enjoy Love Amongst the Dragons: ignore the play and make out with his hot fiancée.

He and Katara were sitting in the shadows of the private booth, and everything was going just fine. The play was half over, Katara was on his lap, her fingers in his hair, her lips on his. He kissed her cleavage, and she let out a quiet satisfied moan.

Ursa looked over, huffed, then yanked Katara off his lap against their protests.

For the rest of the play, Ursa sat between them, and he had no choice but to watch.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, Ursa just blocked that. For real. Someone's in trouble :(


	27. Private Dancer

**Private Dancer  
><strong>

Zuko pulled his shirt over his head before folding it and setting it down on the bench at the foot of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair, then rubbed his sore shoulder. In the mirror, he could see Katara reclining on the bed, smiling to herself as she fished something out of her pocket.

"Come here," she said seductively, curling her finger and biting her lip.

When he came closer, she held a coin up to him. Confused, he took it.

"What's this for?"

"Do a little dance, and I'll give you more."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: This one was one of the hardest to write, because I needed just a_ little more_ than 100 words. I originally wanted her to tuck paper money in his pants, but they don't have paper money in Avatar. And I thought her dropping a coin down there would be a little...no one would want that after she fished it out of his underwear. His junk was on it. Lol, I'm so immature :P


	28. That Should Be Illegal

**That Should Be Illegal**

Stupid, sexy Zuko and his seductive desserts. Why did he have to curl his tongue like that, liking the juice from the bottom of the dish? Sucking on his finger and dipping it back in…

Who even taught Gran to make his favorite dessert, and why was she making it for him, and why couldn't they be in the Fire Nation instead of the South so she could attack him in his room?

And was he moaning? His eyes were closed, and he was flicking his tongue along the bottom of the dish, and it was _not_ fair at all.

* * *

><p>AN: XD You know he's totally doing it on purpose!


	29. Your New Daddy

**Your New Daddy  
><strong>

"It's like having another daughter without needing labor," Ursa said, kissing Katara's cheek. "You can finally have your sister," She said to Azula.

"Does that mean I'm your son, too?" Sokka asked, shooting Zuko a look.

"Sure." Ursa kissed Sokka's cheek. "And you can have a brother, Zuko."

"Pick someone else. I don't want that one," Zuko said, annoyed, shooing Sokka away.

"Does that mean Hakoda's your husband?" Toph asked absently, digging in her ear.

Everyone froze. Then all eyes went to Hakoda and Ursa. He cleared his throat, and she looked away, but neither was forthcoming with any details.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for making things awkward, Toph -_- I'll leave it for you to decide if something really is going on between the two. And lol, Zuko doesn't want that one. Pick another, Ursa.


	30. Let's Try That Again

**Let's Try That Again...  
><strong>

Katara sat in Zuko's chair behind Zuko's desk, glaring at him and willing him to evaporate. This was the _last time_ he'd challenge her authority in front of the council. She'd told him a million times they should present a united front. But no. Zuko just couldn't find it in himself to see the merits of extensive replanting of the city gardens. Frivolous, he called it! Fat lot he knew. People loved going to the public gardens, but they needed work badly.

"You fill me alternately with frustration and passion," he said before walking out.

"What does that even _mean_?"

* * *

><p>AN: Comprehend, Katara does not. And by 'challenge her authority,' she totally means he said 'Can we put that on hold? That counts as a frivolous expense right now.' Katara just likes a pretty garden, is all :)

And with this, I come to the end of my stash of drabbles. It's been great, and thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You've been awesome *bows*


End file.
